O Sorriso
by Max Randy
Summary: Tradução YAOI. KakaIru. A relação de dois Pontos de Vista. Kakashi intelectual, todo gênio. Iruka intuitivo, todo coração. Segue o mangá até aproximadamente o cap. 138.
1. O Sorriso

**Título:** The Smile

**Autor: **Tampoposensei

**Tradutor:** Max Randy

**Sumário:** YAOI. KakaIru. A relação de dois POV (Pontos de Vista). Kakashi intelectual, todo gênio. Iruka intuitivo, todo coração. Segue o mangá até aproximadamente o cap. 138.

**Avisos: **A fic É yaoi, então não leia se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa.

Essa fic foi originalmente escrita e criada na língua inglesa por _Tampoposensei _e o endereço para o autor se encontra nos favoritos em meu profile. Não pretendo clamar a fic como minha.

**O Sorriso**

**Capítulo 1 - O Sorriso**

Hatake Kakashi não estava só. Ele era só. Solitário. Ele gostava de outras pessoas o bastante, desfrutava da companhia delas enquanto ele estava com elas e ao trabalhar como parte de um time, mas sempre ficava aliviado em ir pra casa, para sua solidão. Ser famoso não ajudava. Lhe roubava o anonimato quieto que as pessoas mais auto-independentes, auto-suficientes preferiam. Mas até mesmo se ele não tivesse sido famoso ele ainda se salientaria em uma multidão, cabelo branco, um olho, mais alto que a maioria. Assim ele escondia sua face em uma máscara e sua máscara atrás de um livro e fingia ignorar o mundo assistindo ele.

Então, foi com alguma surpresa, que ele se achou assistindo outra pessoa, por seu livro, do modo que ele estava acostumado a ser assistido. Claro que ele sempre estava atento de todo mundo ao seu redor, quem eles eram, o que eles estavam fazendo, o nível da ameaça potencial deles. Ele era um jounin, isso era uma segunda natureza. Mas agora mesmo ele estava focalizado no chuunin na escrivaninha de missões onde ele tinha vindo entregar seu relatório da missão do dia. O homem de cabelo escuro estava ordenando documentos na superfície polida escura com a eficiência automática de alguém que ordenava muitos documentos. Seus dedos ágeis bronzeados estavam folheando, arrastando, juntando, arquivando as pilhas enquanto sua mente estava claramente em qualquer outra coisa. Kakashi não pôde evitar querer saber em que.

Foi a cicatriz que tinha chamado a atenção de Kakashi, uma linha em cima do topo de cada bochecha unidas por um arco no nariz. Não uma cicatriz de batalha, pelo menos não no sentido convencional. Não algo que poderia ter sido causado apunhalando ou cortando durante uma briga, e ele sabia toda marca que uma lâmina poderia fazer no corpo humano. Não, esta tinha sido deliberadamente cortada. Alguém tinha passado a ponta de uma faca pelos contornos da face do chuunin, o marcando para sempre. Provavelmente enquanto ele estava amarrado ou enquanto alguém o segurava.

Ele devia ter visto o homem, e a cicatriz, antes. Era velha e tinha enfraquecido a não mais que uma linha na pele bronzeada dele. A razão que Kakashi estava notando agora ela era que ele tinha acabado de matar um homem com uma cicatriz quase idêntica. O homem tinha sido um bandido e a cicatriz dele tinha registrado como familiar, embora só agora ele percebia por que. Ele não tinha se sentido bem com o assassinato, não deveria ter sido necessário e ele sempre preferia capturar os ladrões de forma que se poderia negociar corretamente com eles. Mas os moradores do vilarejo que tinham pago por sua proteção tinham corrido no campo aberto, em vez de ficar onde ele tinha lhes mandado, assim que o resto dos homens saiu correndo eles foram pegos. Isso deu ao bandido cicatrizado a chance de arrebatar duas crianças pequenas como reféns. O único modo para ter completa certeza de salvar ambas as crianças, incólumes, era matar silenciosamente por trás.

Kakaski estudou o jovem homem de uniforme no outro lado da sala. A pele dele era naturalmente escura, não pelo sol, era muito bela e delicada. Provavelmente coceguenta também, Kakashi notou quando o homem empurrou um fio perdido de cabelo longe da face então arranhou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, traindo um rastro de agitação. Como este ordenado e modesto chuunin, atrás da escrivaninha de missão até o último shinobi trazer seu relatório, vinha a ter a mesma cicatriz que um bandido violento?

Ele _era _familiar, Kakashi sabia que tinha visto ele aqui em várias ocasiões diferentes, mas ele não ficava em tempo integral na sala de missões. Ele tinha que ter algum outro trabalho que levava a maioria de seu tempo e apenas vinha aqui quando precisavam dele. Que ele estava disposto fazer isso sem a sugestão mais leve de ressentimento sugeria duas coisas. Que ele tinha pouco a fazer com seu tempo livre, e que ele tinha uma natureza disposta e generosa. O chuunin em questão olhou para cima, viu Kakashi esperando para entregar seu relatório e sorriu.

Era como se uma janela tivesse se aberto na alma de Kakashi, deixando a luz dourada do sol entrar, despertando algo que tinha estado dormindo lá a muito tempo. O sorriso era tão doce, tão morno, tão bonito que ele ficou em silêncio, atrás de seu livro, pouco disposto quebrar o feitiço.

"Hatake-san? Hatake-san, você tem um relatório para mim?"

Kakashi abaixou seu livro e cruzou a distância entre eles em um momento, estabelecendo contato de olho durante um segundo antes do homem abaixar seus cílios, cílios escuros grossos que qualquer mulher invejaria, e se curvar educadamente.

"Er sim, aqui." Kakashi colocou seu livro em seu bolso de trás e tirou de um pedaço ligeiramente amassado de papel. O chuunin alisou-o cuidadosamente contra a escrivaninha. O sorriso tinha se ido e Kakashi se sentiu repentinamente perdido, da próxima vez ele manteria o papel liso.

"Ele parece estar em boa ordem. Obrigado por seu trabalho duro."

Ele se curvou de novo e sim! Seu pulso acelerou. Outro sorriso. Os olhos e lábios de Kakashi se encurvaram para cima felizmente. Ele ficou tentado a demorar mas na sala de missão estava oficialmente fechada agora. Assim ele virou e partiu com um aceno alegre. Mas ele iria descobrir quando este homem estava em dever antes de entregar seu próximo relatório. Ele queria ver aquele sorriso de novo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Umino Iruka gostava de trabalhar na sala de missão. Claro que ele era um professor e amava ensinar, ele nunca deixaria isso. Mas ele realmente gostava de passar algumas horas na companhia dos shinobis que estavam _lá fora_ todo o dia. Ele tinha feito só algumas poucas missões desde seu compromisso na academia, e sentia falta a empolgação um pouco. Não que ensinar não fosse empolgante de seu próprio modo, e era um desafio que poucos ninjas, até mesmo os mais talentosos poderiam agüentar. Mas ele gostava de ouvir as histórias das aventuras de todo mundo, suas batalhas, e os jutsus que eles tinham usado. E porque era esperado que todos entregassem seus relatórios pessoalmente que lhe dava a oportunidade para passar um tempinho com alguns jounins de elite com quem caso contrário ele nunca teria falado.

Havia um jounin de elite em particular que ele gostava de assistir. O mais de elite de todos em sua opinião, Hatake Kakashi. Ele tinha o visto aqui cinco vezes no passado e tinha sido muito tímido para até mesmo olhar para ele. Mantendo seus olhos abaixados, se curvando, e agradecendo pelo trabalho dele. Mas tinha sido o bastante simplesmente respirar o mesmo ar durante alguns minutos. Ele nunca ficava muito tempo mas nunca acelerava também. Era na esperança de vê-lo que Iruka pegava os turnos noturnos sempre que podia, porque Hatake-san tinha a reputação de entregar relatórios no último momento possível, se não depois.

Hoje ele estava com sorte. O homem que ele tinha estado assistindo entrou no quarto aproximadamente dez minutos antes dele fechar a sala. E ele não entregou seu relatório imediatamente mas ficou parado contra a parede lendo seu livro, como se tivesse esquecido por que ele estava lá. Iruka não olhou diretamente para ele mas tentou pegá-lo em sua visão periférica enquanto ordenava relatórios em pastas e os arquivava. Depois que um tempo ele teve a impressão distinta que _ele _estava sendo assistido, assim ele olhou para cima para ver quem mais estava lá, mas eles eram os únicos na sala. Claro que agora ele teve que reconhecer a presença do outro. Assim ele pediu o relatório.

"Hatake-san? Hatake-san, você tem um relatório para mim?"

Por apenas um momento seus olhos se encontraram. Iruka estava tão surpreso pela velocidade que o outro homem tinha se movido e a intensidade tranqüila no único olho azul o encarando, que pela primeira vez ele não ruborizou. Ele pegou o relatório que parecia ter estado em um bolso durante uma semana, e endireitou-o. Com qualquer outro ele teria feito fazer um novo, mas ele duvidava que pudesse seqüenciar tantas palavras juntas em frente a este jounin em particular. De qualquer maneira era legível, e Iruka ensinava crianças de doze anos, ele tinha visto pior.

"Ele parece estar em boa ordem. Obrigado por seu trabalho duro."

Então algo maravilhoso aconteceu. Hatake Kakashi sorriu a ele, para ele. Iruka poderia distintamente ver a curva da boca dele debaixo da máscara, e o olho dele ondulou em um arco que o azul quase desapareceu. A fria, quase escondida, face do assassino se tornou a mais morna, mais aberta, mais bonita coisa humana que ele alguma vez tinha visto. Emoção inundou-o como uma onda. Felizmente Hatake-san se virou e não o viu ruborizando enquanto ele lutava furiosamente para controlar seu chakra. Ele estava surpreso que o jounin de elite não notou. Talvez tenha notado, mas claro que ele tinha que ter coisas mais importantes para pensar que nas reações de um humilde chuunin de escrivaninha. Mas as estacas foram elevadas para Iruka, agora não seria bastante apenas estar na mesma sala que Hatake Kakashi. Ele queria ver aquele sorriso novamente.

**N/T: **E aqui estamos com mais uma tradução, desta vez nada muito dramático como Nove Vidas, e mais longo também (esta fic tem 9 capítulos ao todo). Espero que gostem!!


	2. O Toque

**N/T: **Muito obrigado pelas reviews!!!  
Mas queria saber uma coisa... alguém tem preferência por algum outro casal??? Tipo, nada de Kakashi/Gai, claro, mas Kakashi/Naruto(adulto) ou Kakashi/Sakura(adulta) (já deu pra notar que adoro Kakashi não é: p), Me dêem sugestões!!Só pra eu não enjoar de tanto kakairu (não que vá acontecer logo).**  
**

**Boa Leitura! **

**Capítulo 2 - O Toque**

Kakashi entrou na sala de missão as cinco pra seis. Ele voltou cedo de sua última missão aquela manhã, correndo pela noite e chegando ao portão da vila quando os primeiros raios de sol clarearam o céu. Depois de dormir durante algumas horas ele tinha tido seu relatório de missão feito e pronto para entregar antes do meio-dia, mas tinha esperado. E embora ele estivesse relutante em admitir isto, até mesmo para si, que ele sabia por que ele tinha esperado. Umino Iruka não estaria lá até as seis. E agora, durante vários meses ele tinha estado deliberadamente cronometrando suas visitas à sala de missão para coincidir com as vezes que ele sabia que o chuunin professor estaria lá.

No princípio tinha não sido nada além de uma fantasia passageira, o homem era tão malditamente atraente quando ruborizava, e ele ruborizava tão condenavelmente fácil. Mas recentemente tinha se tornado algo mais próximo a uma obsessão. Era a face de Iruka que ele queria ver quando ele voltava a Konoha. A doce face cicatrizada que representava no vilarejo tudo pelo que ele lutava, arriscava sua vida, e vivia. Mais que o Hokage, mais que seus pais mortos e sensei, até mesmo mais que o monumento e Obito. O homem cujo sorriso lhe fez notar que ele estava verdadeiramente vivo e que ele queria voltar. Vivo.

Ele tinha planejado esperar até as sete, ou pelo menos seis e meia, mas as seis horas ele estava apoiando contra a parede da sala de missões lendo Icha Icha Paradise como se ele não tivesse se movido do lugar desde sua última missão. As seis e cinco a porta balançou aberta e Iruka correu pra dentro, apertando uma pilha de documentos. Kakashi não pôde evitar notar quão deliciosamente agitado ele parecia quando se curvou a Mizuki-sensei que estava na escrivaninha e começou a se desculpar antes de ser cortado por um tapinha amigável no ombro. Mizuki foi para o lado e assistiu o homem de cabelo escuro ajeitar seus documentos, os endireitando em uma pilha arrumada, tirar duas canetas, uma preta outra vermelha, e sorrir aos dois shinobis que esperavam para entregar seus relatórios. Então com um olhar para trás ele saiu pela porta.

Kakashi registrou toda nuance, do modo como o outro professor ficou um pouco perto de mais de Iruka, estreitou seus olhos lacivamente quando retrocedeu para ele, e caminhou provocativamente quando deixou a sala. Mas foi o toque no ombro que fez sua respiração trancar na garganta. Aparentemente tão casual mas na realidade muito deliberado, com o aperto mais minúsculo das pontas do dedo para ênfase e a sugestão mais nua de uma carícia. Como ele invejava Mizuki por este breve contato.

Meia hora depois eles eram os únicos na sala. Ele guardou seu livro e assistiu o professor corrigir os papeis por alguns minutos. Golpes rápidos com a caneta vermelha, carranqueando e sorrindo, o toque dele seguro e ágil quando ele os transferiu de uma pilha organizada para outra. Os estudantes dele deviam ter ido bem, o bom humor do professor era palpável. Finalmente, quando Iruka baixou sua caneta e estava positivamente irradiando calor, Kakashi cruzou o espaço entre eles e ofereceu seu relatório. Iruka olhou pra cima, assustado, e pegou o papel. Kakashi soltou o papel e permitiu a parte enluvada de seus dedos fazerem um caminho pela palma e pulso do outro homem.

Kakashi não tinha planejado tocá-lo, mas vendo a outra mão avançar lentamente para a sua, ele tinha agarrado a chance para 'acidentalmente' acariciá-la, a chance para sentir o calor e textura da pele bronzeada. Os olhos de Iruka ficaram largos e sua boca abriu e ele levou uma respiração afiada. A chama súbita de chakra quase lançou Kakashi fora do equilíbrio e ele pôde sentir o coração do professor correndo de modo selvagem. Seguramente ele não tinha amedrontado ele, não é? Eles devem ter trocado sorrisos e cumprimentos o bastante até agora que ele não deveria estar intimidado, até mesmo se ele fosse um assassino bem conhecido. Ele deu um passo atrás e resmungou uma desculpa breve.

"Eu sinto muito, por favor com licença."

Então fugiu.

A uma distância segura da sala de missão ele elevou sua mão à sua face mascarada, pegando o rastro do cheiro de Iruka que antes que enfraquecesse, então deixou seus dedos descansarem contra seus lábios.

Ele ficou parado assim, sozinho no corredor, por muito tempo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Iruka entrou cinco minutos atrasado na sala de missão. Atrasado! Deus sabe que ele era o shinobi mais pontual que Konoha alguma vez tinha produzido, mas uma coisa, a única coisa provavelmente, que ele tinha mantido era sua reputação por confiança e pontualidade. Duramente ganhada depois de anos sendo o palhaço da classe. E por sorte _ele _estava lá, Hatake Kakashi, como se seu coração já não estivesse batendo rápido o bastante. O jounin de cabelo prata estava apoiado contra a parede da sala de missões lendo seu livro, sem prestar atenção a qualquer um ou qualquer coisa. Iruka decidiu que ele teria que perguntar algum dia o que era tão interesante, parecia muito bom. Afortunadamente Kakashi estava muito absovido na leitura para notar quão corado e aborrecido ele estava quando ele assumiu o lugar de Mizuki. Ao contrário do jounin, que fez tudo como se tempo fosse um conceito estranho, Mizuki estava obviamente com pressa, para nem mesmo ficar tempo bastante para ele se desculpar antes de interrompê-lo e sair.

Ele ajudou as poucas pessoas que esperavam para entregar relatórios então começou a corrigir documentos já atrasados. Kakashi não se moveu, provavelmente nem mesmo tinha notado que ele estava lá. Ele estava feliz. Lhe dava a oportunidade para estar algum tempo com ele, até mesmo se fosse em silêncio, em lados opostos da sala.

Iruka lançou um olhar ao outro homem, disfarçando o relance como uma tentativa para refocar seus olhos depois de ficar encarando os documentos. O jounin que ele admirava tanto tinha vindo a conhecê-lo um pouco, pelo menos o bastante para reconhecê-lo. Ele sempre sorria e o cumprimentava calorosamente quando eles se encontraram, nas ruas de Konoha como também quando ele tinha um relatório para entregar. Ele tinha notado uma melhoria nos relatórios também, como se ele tivesse decidido cuidar um pouco mais deles. Iruka esperava que fosse por causa de sua influência, porque se fosse, então significava que o outro homem o reconhecia um pouco pelo menos. E um pouco era tudo que ele precisava.

Ele sabia que estava completamente apaixonado e que seus sentimentos não podiam possivelmente ser nada exceto desesperançados, mas ele não se preocupava. Quando Kakashi estava fora ele vivia para o dia de seu retorno. Não que ele pensava que ele não voltaria, não realmente, ele era Hatake Kakashi e ele era invensível, insuperável, perfeito. Mas sem ele a vila era um lugar mais cinzento, mais sombrio, e quando ele voltava, quando havia uma chance de vê-lo, ele a enchia de luz e cor.

Enquanto ele lia do princípio ao fim cópia atrás de cópia das mesmas respostas ele deixou sua mente vagar agradavelmente. Desejando saber como o olho do sharingan realmente era, como a face de Kakashi era. As únicas partes visíveis do outro homem eram os dedos de sua mão direita, enrolados ao redor do livro que ele estava segurando em frente à face, sua mão esquerda no bolso. O olhar de Iruka demorou nos dedos pálidos, tão esbeltos, tão elegantes. Dedos cujo toque seria a última memória para tantos. Mãos fortes que tinham matado freqüentemente e ainda, ele sabia por ler os relatórios, tinham sido misericordiosas para tantos mais. Como seria sentir ter esses dedos letais contra sua pele? Ele prendeu o fôlego e fechou os olhos, então abaixou as mãos atrás da escrivaninha e correu as pontas do dedo da mão direita em cima da parte de trás da esquerda.

Seus olhos dele piscaram abertos e Hatake Kakashi estava parado a sua frente, relatório em mãos. Ele olhou em choque e agarrou o papel automaticamente. Então quando o outro homem apartou a mão ela acidentalmente encostou na sua. Iruka reagiu tão de repente e tão excessivamente que, nenhuma surpresa, o pobre homem não pôde esperar sair de lá. Mas ele ainda teve a boa graça de se desculpar.

"Eu sinto muito, por favor com licença."

E então ele tinha se ido.

Iruka ficou mortificado que sua estúpida reação tinha o feito sair. Mas ele se preocuparia com aquilo depois. Por agora, pelo menos, ele ainda tinha o toque de Kakashi em sua mão. Ele poderia sentir seu peso como uma camada de ouro, formigando como uma carga elétrica. Elevando sua palma à bochecha ele passou-a contra a pele, então a pôs nos lábios e beijou-a ternamente.

Ele ficou sentado assim, sozinho na sala de missões, por muito tempo.


	3. O Beijo

**N/T: ** Ok, aqui estamos com o terceiro capítulo, título bem sugestivo, não? Bom... já que pelo menos uma pessoa respondeu minha pergunta, quando eu terminar com esta fic teremos uma Kakanaru, mas outras sugestões são bem vindas.

Boa leitura!!!

**  
**

**Capítulo 3 - O Beijo**

Kakashi se abaixou na árvore oposta à academia ninja, assistindo o borrão vibrante que era o futuro de Konoha sair de suas salas de aula. Assim ele era para assumir outro time de genins. Ele não gostava de treinar genins. Não que ele já tinha realmente treinado, nenhum alguma vez tinha passado no seu teste do sino. Mas até mesmo a idéia daquele nível de envolvimento nas vidas de outras pessoas era… perturbador. E eles eram crianças, crianças com famílias, mais pessoas para ele para lidar. Por que o Sandaime não podia deixá-lo apenas fazer o que ele era bom?

Ele esperou, silencioso e imóvel como a própria árvore, quando a última figura exuberante fugiu longe da vista. Um menino selvagem e de cabelo dourado, cheio de barulho e energia indomada. Até mesmo suas roupas eram muito extravagantes e luminosas. Ele certamente esperava que ele não fosse alguém assim para lidar. Kakashi abaixou suas pernas em cima do galho e sentou, olhando desesperadamente ao edifício agora vazio. Exceto… não estava bem vazio. Seu olho afiado pegou a luz bruxuleante de movimento dentro das salas de aula. Claro, as crianças tinham partido mas sem nenhuma dúvida muitos dos professores tinham trabalho a fazer. Talvez até mesmo _seu _professor.

Kakashi tinha evitado Umino Iruka deliberadamente desde que ele tinha amedrontado o pobre homem quase fora de sua mente na sala de missões, dois meses atrás. Mas ele não tinha esquecido ele. Na realidade estava constantemente pensando nele. Mantendo em sua mente a imagem de uma doce face bronzeada, normalmente ruborizada. Olhos baixos atrás de cílios escuros, e o cheiro de pele e sabão. Mas ainda, seria agradável vê-lo de fato. O pensamento que o professor estava _alí mesmo_, só no outro lado do pátio, era uma oportunidade muito doce para ignorar.

Ele saltou silenciosamente da árvore à janela da sala de aula, invisivelmente. Iruka estava ocupado na parte de trás da sala juntando uma coisa ou guardando outra. Kakashi foi para a entrada. Ele poderia ficar fora da sala, deixando o outro homem seguro em seu próprio território e falar sobre as crianças. Elas eram um legítimo tópico de conversa. Ele estaria pegando algumas delas em breve de qualquer maneira.

"Iruka-sensei, eu espero que eu não esteja perturbando você. Eu acabei de ouvir que eu pegarei um time de genins. Eu gostaria de saber se há qualquer coisa que você poderia me falar sobre o grupo deste ano?"

O professor girou, shuriken em mão. Kakashi abafou seu instinto para puxar uma das suas próprias.

Esta é uma arma de treinamento, para as crianças. Você está tentando não amedrontá-lo, se lembra!

"Hatake-san, er por favor entre, eu posso lhe fazer um pouco de chá?"

O chuunin começou a andar pela sala. Kakashi se juntou a ele no meio do caminho. "Chá? Sim. Isso seria muito bom."

Eles estavam parados, separados pela escrivaninha de uma criança, quando o silêncio entre eles se estendeu a um desajeitamento. Um rubor familiar começou a esparramar pelo topo das bochechas de Iruka. Kakashi se amaldiçoou por seus reflexos. Por que ele tinha que se mover tão condenavelmente rápido? Ele não podia esquecer que ele era um jounin e apenas ser um ser humano por uma vez? E ele não tinha planejado ficar _fora _da sala de aula? Tinha que haver algo que ele pudesse fazer para deixar o outro homem à vontade, mostrar seu lado humano. Em um momento de inspiração ele baixou sua máscara.

Iruka o encarou em choque. Foi um engano tirar ela? Ele era até mesmo mais assustador sem isto? O professor elevou uma mão tremendo à face de Kakashi e traçou a linha de sua bochecha e mandíbula. A mão foi unida por outra enquanto elas deslizavam para trás, debaixo da linha de seu protetor, e enfiaram dedos pelo cabelo mais curto na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Kakashi prendeu o fôlego e ficou parado, todo seu foco na sensação dessas mãos por sua pele. Iruka respirou fundo, fundo o bastante por ambos. Então, seu corpo inteiro tremeu, ele se curvou sobre a escrivaninha e suavemente tocou os lábios deles juntos.

Sem quebrar o contato Kakashi deslizou em cima da escrivaninha. Ele apertou o beijo, sondando profundamente com sua língua, ganhando uma tentativa e então entusiástica resposta. Faminto por mais ele puxou Iruka contra si, encorajado pelas mãos do professor em seu cabelo. Como ele tinha acreditado que podia ficar contente com apenas uma memória desta face? Estava disposto a acalmar por tão pouco? _Isto _era o que ele queria, lábios contra seus lábios, carne contra sua carne. Iruka em seus braços. Ele sentia amolecer, atordoado, todo nervo em seu corpo formigando. Seus sentidos saturados com o cheiro, tato, visão, som e gosto de Iruka.

Agora ele percebia que o olhar rápido de pura emoção que ele tinha visto naquele primeiro sorriso, na sala de missões tantos meses atrás, era apenas isso. Um primeiro olhar rápido. Um olhar passageiro à besta por trás de uma porta rachada. Porque com este beijo a porta tinha sido arremessada aberta e ele poderia ver a grande criatura dourada inteira, e já não era o bastante. Agora ele queria tudo. O nome da besta era amor verdadeiro, um dos mais poderoso e terrificantes monstros em existência e ele tinha olhado em seus olhos. Ele queria que ela o devorasse, e Iruka. Juntos. Ele queria ser de Iruka e que Iruka fosse dele. Completamente. Ele não aceitaria nada menos.

Kakashi apartou sem fôlego e pegou o olhar de alegria, confusão e luxúria na face corada do professor. Sim ele teria tudo, mas não ainda, ele não arriscaria amedrontá-lo novamente. Ele segurou o outro homem perto e, retirando a camisa dele, correu a ponta de sua língua lentamente do ombro para o lóbulo da orelha, chupando suavemente quando ele chegou lá. Iruka derreteu em seu aperto, respiração presa em sua garganta qundo ele suspirou em prazer. Kakashi escovou seus lábios juntosmais uma vez então levantou sua máscara, e saiu.

Amanhã ele voltaria para ver se lhe seria oferecido outro beijo. Ele deixaria Iruka fixar o passo. A besta poderia esperar por algum tempo, mas ele estaria pronto para ela. Ele tinha estado por muito tempo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Tinha sido um dia muito difícil para Umino Iruka. Naruto e Sasuke tinham sido tão ruins quanto eles podiam, o que era ruim. E se fosse qualquer coisa as meninas foram piores. Por que ele tinha concordado em ensinar os pré-genins? Os pequenos eram tão adoráveis, tão amáveis, tão obedientes e ansiosos para agradar. Mas esta idade? Quando as meninas se desenvolviam durante a noite em corpos de mulheres e cresciam quatro polegadas mais altas que os meninos, mas ainda tinham as _mentes _de crianças? E os meninos começavam a sentir as necessidades e desejos de um adulto ainda apanhados em _corpos _de crianças?

Ele sabia por que. Porque esta era a idade quando as crianças rejeitavam a obediência rotineira aos seus pais mas não tinham ainda desenvolvido uma vontade madura própria. Este era um tmpo em suas vidas quando eles se abririam a quem estava lá para os guiar. E ele queria ser aquele a obter aquele espaço e virar o caminho das vidas deles para o caminho certo. Porque o Sandaime tinha o achado naquela idade e mudado sua vida, longe da direção que ele estava se deixando vagar, longe do desperdício, infelicidade e pesar.

Ele quis ser aquele a achá-los porque ele sabia que podia. Não era um talento que ele tinha aprendido, ou ganho, ou até mesmo merecido, mas estava lá. O Sandaime tinha visto isto nele quando tinha o designado como professor, ele tinha tido suas dúvidas no princípio, mas o velho homem tinha tido razão e ele tinha seus sucessos para provar isto.

Naruto correu pela porta, por último como sempre, gritando algo a Sasuke. Ele sorriu afetuosamente, bem ele teria outro ano pelo menos para trabalhar com ele, não havia nenhum modo _ele_ estaria pronto para se graduar.

Com um suspiro cansado ele virou para recolher as armas espalhadas na parte de trás da sala. Era suposto que a lição fosse pura teoria, e combate _desarmado_. Mas eles eram ninjas, isso seria esperado. Quando ele tinha acabado ele ainda teria algumas horas para matar antes de seu turno na sala de missões começar. Seu trabalho lá sempre tinha sido seu descanço de ensinar, sua chance para estar com os 'adultos' durante algum tempo. Mas tinha perdido muito de sua atração no último par de meses. A razão era simples. Hatake Kakashi não entrava mais na sala de missões, pelo menos não quando ele estava lá.

Ele não tinha visto o homem desde aquele dia fatídico quando suas mãos tinham se tocado acidentalmente, e em um momento de guarda baixa ele tinha deixado todos seus sentimentos aparecerem. Só tinha sido por uma fração de segundos, mas Hakate-san era o melhor, o momento mais breve era tudo que ele precisava para resumir a intenção do outro. Obviamente o jounin de elite não tinha nenhum tempo ou interesse em ter chuunins doentes de amor, amedrontados de suas próprias emoções, pairando em cima dele. Os relatórios dele ainda eram arquivados, tão sujos, desordenados e atrasados como sempre. Mas eles não tinham sido dados a ele.

Ele foi despertado de seus pensamentos por uma voz à porta de sala de aula, profunda, abatida, familiar.

"Iruka-sensei, eu espero que eu não esteja perturbando você. Eu acabei de ouvir que eu pegarei um time de genins. Eu gostaria de saber se há qualquer coisa que você poderia me falar sobre o grupo deste ano?"

Não podia ser! Ele se virou e lá estava a forma familiar, encostada na entrada. Cabelo felpudo, a figura acorcundada, tudo exceto o livro. Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka abriu sua boca e palavras saíram, mas ele fez nem mesmo saiba o que elas eram. Ele soltou tudo que estava em sua mão e foi para a frente da sala. Ele dificilmente teria ido mais que alguns passos quando Kakashi estava a sua frente separado pela mera largura de uma mesa. Hatake-san estava aqui, em sua sala de aula. Ele veio _vê-lo_. O estômago de Iruka apertou e torceu, sentindo vazio e cheio de pedras ao mesmo tempo. Ele poderia ver os lábios debaixo da máscara do jounin se movendo mas a batida de seu coração bloqueou o som.

Então Kakashi baixou sua máscara.

O coração de Iruka parou uma batida, várias batidas, talvez tivesse parado completamente. Ele elevou uma mão, tremendo além de seu controle, para a face nua a sua frente e traçou seus contornos com as pontas dos dedos, incapaz de acreditar que tal perfeição poderia existir apenas vendo com seus olhos. Então ele decidiu. Ou algo decidiu por ele. Esta chance nunca iria, nunca poderia, vir novamente. Ele segurou a parte de trás da cabeça do homem, respirou fundo, e o beijou.

De repente Kakashi estava por todo seu ser, mãos, coxas, lábios, língua. Era o céu, êxtase. Iruka deixou todas as tentativas de razão e se rendeu a isto, implorando para o homem não parar, para segurá-lo para sempre, para ser segurado para sempre, seus corpos moldados em um. Então tão de repente quanto ele tinha vindo ele tinha se ido.

Iruka vagou para a pia em ofuscação e começou a encher sua chaleira. O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Foi tudo tão rápido, era uma alucinação vinda da tensão dos exames genin que estavam vindo, ou Kakashi realmente tinha estado aqui e ele realmente tinha o beijado?

E por que inferno ele estava fazendo chá?


End file.
